1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power feeding device and a power receiving device that transmit and receive power to and from a device in a contactless manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, examples of this type of power feeding device and power receiving device include, for example, devices as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-017247. This power feeding device includes a primary coil that generates a magnetic flux when an alternating current flows, a cover that covers the primary coil, and a sheet-like temperature-sensitive sensor that detects the temperature of an object (foreign object or power receiving device) on the cover. Thus, during power transmission, the temperature-sensitive sensor is used to detect a temperature increase on the cover, thereby detecting the presence of the object on the cover.
In the power feeding device, the coil is disposed on a support that causes an electromagnetic field to pass therethrough, which is made from an insulating material, and the cover is attached to the support so as to cover the coil. The temperature-sensitive sensor is disposed above the coil and inside the cover. The temperature-sensitive sensor is able to be disposed on the top surface of the cover or inside the cover (that is, between the top surface and the rear surface). The power receiving device is also able to be provided with a temperature-sensitive sensor as in the case of the power feeding device.
However, the power feeding device, etc. has a problem that, depending on the position of the temperature-sensitive sensor, when an object is placed on the cover, the temperature of the object may be unable to be accurately detected.